Dex-mas! Delibird! Episode 42!
|image=42.jpg|Epnumber=42|airdate=24 Dec 2013|people=PokeKellz, Alex|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy |previous=Salamence|next=Jirachi}} Dex-mas! Delibird! Episode 42! is the forty-second episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Rich Boy Alex and Pokekellz and it covers the Delivery Pokémon, Delibird! It aired on December 24th, 2013 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The Dex, Alex and PokeKellz present battle strategy and trivia for a different Pokemon! This week, it's Delibird, the delivery Pokemon!" - YouTube Description Episode Plot * This episode does not follow the typical Dex format, as it serves as a retelling "A Christmas Carol". * Alex plays the role of Scrooge, while Kellz plays Bob Cratchit. * Kellz asks Alex for a raise, which is immediately refused. He then storms off saying that he has work in the morning, despite the next day being Christmas. * Kellz states that Alex will be visited by a spirit to show him the wrongs of his ways. * Alex wakes up to find himself on the set of the Dex, but notices that his role on the show has been replaced by Jimmy, the show's editor. * Alex observes this as a spirit, but cannot be seen or heard. In this time, Alex is dead due to being "too mean". * He eventually wakes up, realizing it was all a dream. He runs to see Jirard 'The Completionist' Khalil, and asks him the date. He replies saying that it's Christmas. * He goes to see Kellz and Jimmy, telling her that she can have a raise, and giving her a present of a kiss. Trivia * Delibird appears to be based on the Rockhopper Penguin. * His colors of Red and White, the bag it carries, and its white beard also make it obvious that Delibird is based on Santa Claus. * The bag that it holds is actually its tail, where it holds food. * Delibird's only move is Present, a clear reference to its charitable nature and its Christmas theme. * Its name is derived from the word "Deliver". * Delibird is known to share the food it stores with humans in need. Generation 3 Pokédex entries state that it once helped an explorer on Mount Everest. Battle Strategy ' Physical Attacker ' * Item: Choice Band * Ability: Hustle * Nature: Jolly (+Speed, -Sp. Attack) * EVs: 252 Atk / 252 Spe / 4 HP * Moves: ** Aerial Ace ** Ice Punch ** Focus Punch ** Ice Shard * Hustle gives Delibird more power, while sacrificing accuracy. * Aerial Ace works well, as it is both STAB, and can't miss. * Ice Punch works as another STAB, while Focus Punch is a coverage option if you can predict well. * Ice Shard helps you beat faster opponents. Gallery 42.jpg Delibird Intro.JPG|Intro Delibird.JPG|Delibird Title Card Delibird Battle.JPG|Battle Set Delibird End.JPG|End Card Battle Strategy Old.JPG|Battle Strategy Delibird Category:Delibird Category:Ice-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Choice Band Category:Hustle Category:Aerial Ace Category:Ice Punch Category:Focus Punch Category:Ice Shard Category:Rival Jimmy